How to Win A Belarussian's Heart in Under Seven Days
by Scarlette Smith
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is determined to defrost Natalya Arlovskaya's frozen heart... And he knows exactly how he's going to do it. (Kind of)
1. Step One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

**I should not be starting another story. Nope Nope Nope BUUUUUUUUUUUUUT. The AmeBel got to me. Chapter Two will be up soon. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Day One.**

**Time: 0800 hours**

**Location: Minsk, Belarus. Residence of Natalya Arlovskaya. **

Alfred F. Jones was beaming as he walked onto the snowy belarusian porch, clad in old jeans and a bomber jacket. There was a bouquet of a dozen red roses tucked under his jacket, each throness and each shining brilliantly in the bright winters sun. The people around him simply brushed off his behavior as typical, each having been used to the Americans cheery demeanor but today was different. Today was a bit more different. Because today, yes today, he was going to finally win over the heart of the self proclaimed, 'ice princess'.

Sure, he'd heard it was hard (Mainly from Toris, whose fingers she had nearly broken when he made a move on her and tried to hold her hand) but he was one of the worlds top powers! Hard was just simply not a word in his dictionary. Surely, if he could maintain and withhold a hectic and large country like the U.S, he could get a girl who liked to play a little hard to get.

This would be a _breeze. _

The American raised his hand and knocked on the door three times, hiding the bouquet behind his back.

A sleepy looking Natalya opened the door, infamous scowl doning her face, "Ah. It's you capitalist bastard. What do you want?"

He feigned hurt, "What? I couldn't just pop by and visit my favorite Belarusian?"

Not buying it, she crossed his arms, one eyebrow raised, "I know you Alfred. You and your strange Amerikan ways. You don't just 'visit.' Tell me..." She leant against the door, violet eyes meeting his cerulean ones, "Why are you _really _here?"

He swallowed. Shit. busted, "WELL~!" He began, dragging out the 'e', "I hate to admit but... you caught me!" Alfred beamed down at her "The truth is... I wanted to give you this," The blonde took out the flowers, presenting them to her with a flourish, "A rose for a rose." He finished, proud of himself for delivering the right phrase effectively.

He watched her, expecting the woman to blush or swoon and tell him she was his (Maybe both), fall into his arms and _maybe_ ask him to be her burger buddy for the rest of their lives (Hey! Everyone needs a burger buddy!) but instead of doing any of these, the Belarusian let out a low "Fuck you," before slamming the door shut, leaving Alfred standing in the freezing cold.

He blinked, not believing that he'd gotten rejected. No... No! This could not be happening! Not to him! He was Alfred F. Jones- he could get anything he wanted money, gas, girls. No. He could make any girl within five miles swoon, he was _not _going to give up on this one again.

Alfred knocked again, "Natalya~ Naatttaallllyyaaaa! Answer the door! You know you want to!"

He was met with silence and began knocking even harder, "NNNNNNNAAAATTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYY, come on, don't you want to talk to your _favorite _American in the whole wide world?"

"Natalya! Answer the door. Please~! I'll buy you a burger if you do~!" He tried, knocking even harder when she didn't answer.

He decided to take a different direction with the whole 'Getting Natalya to come outside,' thing, "Oh Natalya, you're so fine. You're so fine, you blow my mind. Hey Natalya. Hey, hey Natalya-"

"Privet, Alfred."

He slowly turned in horror and realized that Ivan was standing behind him, smiling, pipe swinging wildly in his left hand, "S-Sup, Ivan."

Ivan continued smiling, causing Alfred to pee his pants a little, "I got a call from little sister. She said you were the bothering her. Is this true?"

Internally (and probably externally), he began shaking but not from the cold, "U-uh, I didn't mean to bother her I was just asking out- I mean, for a burger."

The smile on Ivan's face grew, "Really? All that for a burger? Are you sure? You started saying something else before that."

He sweatdropped, "No, dude, I like totally didn't whatchutalkingaboutmahrussianbrofish."

"Yes, you did. You said you were the asking her-"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Alfred, I'm pretty sure-"

"I DIDN'T I DIDN'T. I DIDN'T SAY I WAS ASKING HER OUT, I SWEAR."

Ivan's smile only grew, terrifying the American, "I never said you did," Alfred began to shake, "You will the leave now, da? _Sestra _is not the interested."

Not wanting to provoke the scary Russian, Alfred nodded and walked away with slumped shoulders, Ivan watching him the entire time. However, as soon as Alfred was out of Ivan's sight, he ducked behind the wall of a large building, waiting for the Russian to leave.

This took a lot longer than possible. Ivan seemed to be chatty that day and had stepped into his sister's house to talk about 'new vodka flavorings' (At least thats what Alfred though he said. The blonde wasn't the _best _lip reader...) which left the American outside in the cold, pacing to keep warm.

Finally, about 30 minutes later, as Alfred started writing out his will because he was sure he'd freeze to death, Ivan stepped out and Alfred let out a miny sigh of relief. His breath visible in the cold. Thank God that was over... How did _anyone _live up here? It was _freezing. _

Alfred slinked away from the building and towards Natalya's house, making sure once again that Ivan was gone. Holding the flowers up to eye level, he took a pen out of his pocket, and scribbled a quick note on the paper card attached to the plastic wrapping around the bouquet.

_A rose for a rose. _

_I really did mean it. _

_-Alfred_

Satisfied with himself, he walked away into the limo waiting around the corner, an idiotic smile on his face the entire time.

* * *

Natalya watched him from the window, violet eyes narrowing when he set the bouquet of roses down. What was he trying to do? Get himself killed? She thought she had made it clear that she wasn't interest when she told him, very audibly, to fuck off. If he didn't get his capitalist ass off her property in ten seconds, he was toast.

She had begun counting to ten very slowly when she spotted him scribbling something on the card attached to the bouquet. As he finished a very goofy (Did she really just think the word 'goofy'?) grin spread across his face. The Amerikan seemed to look quite pleased with himself as he sprinted off, hoping into a limo that seemed to be waiting for him. The belarusian waited until the limo was long gone before stepping outside, picking up the bouquet gently, blush spreading across her face as she read his note.

"A rose for a rose..." She murmured, hands tracing the words, "Cheesy idiot. I'll throw these out now..." She announced walking back into the house with intention of burning the silly flowers.

Nevertheless, the next morning, when Ivan and Katyusha came to visit their sister, they couldn't help but to notice a new vase set on her kitchen table, filled to the brim with twelve red roses.

* * *

**I wrote this in the dead of summer and am just publishing it now, so sorry for any mistakes. Whatdya think? Leave a review per favore i grazie? **


	2. Step Two

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Hetalia. If I did, not only would there be a Serbia character (SRBIJA) but it would probably be the AmeBel Show. **

**Alright guys. I'm actually back. For a while there, I was just completely out of it. See, about a year ago, my grandma died. And I've been grieving for a year. I completely stopped writing and, for a time, socializing with anyone. But this pairing got my through the worst of it, so I'm going to finish this story. Here's Chapter Two! Enjoy ;)**

**..**

**Step Two: Annoy The Living Shit Out of Said Belarusian**

**Day Two**

**Time: 1300 hours**

**Location: A Library located somewhere in Belarus. The Hero (AKA Captain Alfred F. Jones) could not read the libraries name for it was in cyrillic. And that's just a pain in the ass to try to understand. **

As soon as Alfred got home, he knew that if he wanted to impress Natalya, he wasn't going to do it by buying her gifts (Such as the bouquet of roses he'd bought her). Which, honestly, kind of relieved him. Some of his ex-girlfriends had really been, um... _picky _when it came what they wanted and had really emptied Alfred's wallet quickly. And while the American was glad that Natalya (hopefully) wasn't like that, he was at a dead end. _What _was he supposed to do to win her over?

"Hey, Matty?" He asked his brother the next day at breakfast, "What do girls like?"

Matthew looked up briefly from his breakfast, "I don't know. Jewelry?"

Alfred scowled, "_Other _than gifts! Y'know... like how to get them to like you and stuff?"

"Well," The Canadian began, wiping his mouth, "It depends on the girl. Who do you have in mind?"

A blush spread across his face, "N-No one! I swear! Just, uh, asking! Yeah, just asking!"

Matthew threw him a skeptical look, "Hmm. Really. Okay then," Alfred let out an inner sigh of relief, glad that the Canadian was dropping the topic, but just as the relief coursed through him the Canadian added, "Then you wouldn't happen to know anything about a clearly upset Katyusha storming over here in the middle of the night demanding that my 'crazy brother leave little Natalya alone'," His hands made air quotes, "Would you?"

Crap. Busted. Alfred sweatdropped, "Okay. So maybe, I _am _trying to impress Natalya. Maybe!"

Matthew face palmed, "Alfred. She's Ivan's little sister. That's not a good idea- you two already have enough tension. Dating his little sister will just add more, especially if you two break up."

"But _MATTTTTTYYYYY," _Alfred whined, pouting childishly, "I don't care about Ivan! This is about Natalya! She just seems so sad and down all the time- and I'm the hero, so I've got to save her from her distress and make her happy!"

Matthew squinted at him for half a second before sighing resignedly, "Nothing I say will stop you, will it?"

"Nope!"

The Canadian looked at his brother, before sighing in resignation, "Katyusha told me a while ago that Natalya likes to read. Specifically about the occult. She said her sister was always in libraries during the day, reading up on spells and ghosts and things like that..."

A smiled spread across Alfred's face as the information reached his ears. Hunger forgotten, the American jumped up, "Thanks Matty! You're the greatest!"

"W-Wait!" He called, "Alfred! Where are you going?"

"Minsk," he replied over his shoulder, "Belarus."

Natalya let out a sigh of relief as she took a seat in the familiar Belarusian public library, a mountain of paperwork piled onto the table in front of her. Ever since she had made the _idiotic _decision to keep the roses the stupid capitalist bastard had left for her, her house had become impossible to work at. Everything she did, everywhere she went, hell, _every thought that crossed her mind, _was about those godammed roses and that Americans _stupid, smug, ignorant _grin.

She couldn't sit down and read, or fill out papers for work like she used to. All she could feel, no matter where in the house she was, was the presence of those roses... and how much they meant to her.

In the end, the Belarusian had given up on working at her snug little home and driven to the library in Minsk. It was a rather large one, and normally, she would have driven to a smaller one half an hour away in _Barysaw _but she had a lot of work to do. And any library would work... as long as it wasn't the one at her house.

She set on her work, scribbling through various papers quickly and filling out forms upon

forms upon forms, glad to have been doing work for once. The platnuim blonde radiated an aura of 'don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't look at me. Or I will cut you' that the other occupants around her seemed to understand for they cleared out of the section of the library she was sitting it at fairly quickly and half an hour later, she was totally alone, just the way she liked it.

Or so she thought.

"Hey Natty~" A familarly annoying voice said as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, "How's the work going? Didya enjoy my roses? Betcha did cause' when I came back they were off your porch!"

_Oh, not this guy... _

"_Privetannie, _Alfred," She greeted coldly, gritting her teeth, "You have five seconds to stop touching me or, I swear, there will be a blade through your arm faster than you can say 'Cheeseburger'."

Natalya felt him loosen his grip on her a little, the American, however, did not remove his arms from her. "C'mon, Natatatatatallllyyyaaaaaaa~" He paused, "Can I call ya 'Talya'? Natalya is just too long of a name~"

"Nyema!" She snapped, "Nyema, you cannot! And if you don't let go of me soon, you will have no tongue to pronounce things with. Let go!"

Alfred chuckled, removing his hands, "Fine... Fine... Just wanted to see what was up," She could feel him back up and begin to walk towards the seat across from her.

_ Don't sit down. Don't sit down. Don't sit down. Don't sit down. Don't sit down..._

Alfred sat in the seat across from her, examining what she was doing.

_Shit. _

"Paperwork, huh?" He asked, "That sucks~! Did your boss give it you? God, I hate that. Paperwork's the worst! Don't even see why we have to do it. Boss makes all the decisions..."

Her eye twitched, "Alfred, don't take this the wrong way- wait, nyema. Please, take this the wrong way. I've got a lot of work to do and I would really appreciate it if you just left. Please."

Alfred pouted childishly, "But _Nat-al-ya~_" He whined, stretching over the table, "I'm bored~"

Her eye twitched, "And this should concern me because?"

"Cause!" Alfred piped happily, "It just should! C'mon, Natty! Entertain me!"

Natalya sighed. figuring that he wasn't going to leave her alone anytime soon, "Fine! Fine! What should I do?"

Alfred lit up and rolled over, looking up at her, "Go on a date with me!"

She nearly split his head off right then and there. A _date _with _him?_ "Nyema. Nyet. Nye. Ne. Nein. Non. No. No way. Forget that idea right now. It is _not happening," _

But instead of chirping up and asking her again, the American seemed to deflate like a baloon. He looked down and got off of the table he had been rolling around on, "Fine then. Fine Nat..." He said, dangerously serious, "I can take a hint. See you at the next world meeting, Ms. Arlovskaya,"

The _Ms. Arlovskaya _almost killed her. For the first time in forever, a pinch of guilt bit at the Belarusian's frozen heart, "Wait! Alfred!" When he turned to face her, she looked down, "Okay... Maybe.. Maybe... We can go on the," She almost choked, "_Date,"_

And just like that, Alfred was back to himself again, "REALLY?" He rushed forward and hugged Natalya, swinging her off the ground, "Really? Really? Reeeeeally?" He hugged her tightly, "Oh Nat that's perfect! Okay okay these things take time... Be ready tomorrow at seven and dress formally! I'll come and pick you up!" He let her go after a moment, much to the breathless nation's relief, "Oh yes yes yes yes!" There was a squeal somewhere in there. He suddeenly paused, "Crap. I've got to get ready! I'll be at your house tomorrow at seven, Nat," He kissed her cheek quickly then sprinted off before she wuold gut him, "See ya Natalya~"  
Her hand fluttered up to her cheek, the very place his lips had been moment prior and a fantom smile lit her face, "Yeah... See you Alfred,"


End file.
